Vampire Redux Season Two: Black Water Mist
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Sephiroth has unleased a vial mist upon the city of Domino, which when it is inhaled, makes humans become monsters. Will the Protectors be able to stop him, or subcome to the Mist themselves?
1. Black Water Mist

I apologize about the wait for a new season for Vampire Redux, but here it is! This time, it involves the Black Water Mist, where Sephiroth plans to make every citizen in Domino into evil slaves. I don't own the Black Water Mist, which is from Dragon Ball Z. Enjoy the second season of Vampire Redux!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Sunlight poured down upon the city of Domino, Japan. Yugi Motou and his friends were enjoying the light, laughing and soaking the rays. A few of the Protectors were training with their weapons, while the others relaxed in the sunlight.

However, not all were enjoying the rays of the bright star that was the sun…

Sephiroth stood over a large flask, which was filled with a black liquid that seethed through the glass bottle. He chuckled darkly, looking out the window of the office building he was located. He held it in his gloved hand, examining it carefully.

"The Black Water Mist…" he muttered, running his other hand over the cap of the flask. "Whosoever inhales this fatal mist shall become evil monsters…" He chuckled again, a dark portal surrounding him. He appeared on the roof of the building, holding the flask away from him.

"Now, it is time to unleash this destruction upon the city of Domino," he whispered, pulling the cork off the bottle. The liquid became a violet gas, which was now beginning to flow down the building. "And the destruction shall be themselves!" Dark laughter echoed throughout the city as the mist flowed through every street, every home. Soon, most of the citizens were consumed by the invisible water particles, their pupils glowing a light pink, and their teeth fangs. Even the animals were affected by this chaotic poison.

The Protectors would have to face their own friends, who were now under the control of the Black Water Mist.

They too would soon be consumed by the darkness…

Was it a good intro to this new season? Sorry that it was short.

Review please!


	2. Consumed By the Mist

The second chapter of Vampire Redux Season Two is now underway! The Black Water Mist has been unleashed upon Domino, claiming many of the citizens, but not the Protectors…yet. Will they be forced to fight their friends? Read on, and find out! Note: A new character shall be introduced!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

As the Black Water Mist worked its way through the entire city, the Protectors were still lounging around the Game Shop. They didn't notice a large mob form outside, with many of the people infected by the mist. They growled harshly, beginning to claw at the doors and windows. As they continued, Yugi looked out the clawed window.

"Guys, something's wrong…" he whispered as the mob outside began to pound on the door, trying to break it down. Grabbing their weapons, they started to move outside, but the Mist was starting to take effect on most the Protectors. Soon, their eyes were glowing a light pink, their teeth slowly becoming fangs. Yugi slowly turned towards Atem, who was not somehow affected by the Mist.

"Yugi…" the Pharaoh whispered, slowly starting to back away from his friend. "What has happened to you?"

"You'll find out," Yugi hissed, plunging his sword into Atem's stomach. Reeling in pain, the Pharaoh broke into a solid run, while above him, a figure in red watched him run. The infected citizens gave chase after the wounded man. Large splatters of blood were all over the streets from the large wound.

The Pharaoh was in an alley, the infected slowly behind him, snarling. His breathing was slowing, for he knew what was about to come. Before the Protectors could strike, a large swirl of red surrounded the fatally wounded Pharaoh, shocking the former friends of the Pharaoh. Soon, they were on top of a building, while down below, the citizens were growling, glancing around for the Pharaoh. When Atem looked up at what saved him, his eyes grew wide. Before him was a man with unkempt black hair inside a red bandana, brown eyes, a red coat over his black shirt, a metal arm with claws at the end of his fingers where his left arm should have been. The lower half of his face was covered by a cuff with many belts looped over one another, his mouth unseen.

"So, it seems that Sephiroth has unleashed the Black Water Mist…" the man whispered, cocking a gun. "I expected something stronger from this foe…"

"Who are you?" the Pharaoh inquired.

"Vincent Valentine…"

Why would Vincent be helping the Pharaoh after he was attacked by his friends? And why is he here anyway? Find out in chapter three, The Demon Gunner.

Review please!


	3. The Demon Gunner

Sorry about the long wait, but the third chapter of Vampire Redux Season Two is now underway! A new person, Vincent Valentine, appears, saving the Pharaoh before he is killed by the infected citizens of Domino. Who could he truly be, and why did he help the Pharaoh? Read on, and find out!

Thanks to the site Wikipedia for helping me with Vincent's past.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The man that was called Vincent stood up, brushing a bit of dirt off his crimson cloak. The Pharaoh looked up at him, his indigo eyes brimming with tears. Vincent gazed at him with his crimson eyes, gripping a triple-barrel revolver in his right hand. He brushed a lock of ebony hair away from his eyes, still gazing at the Pharaoh.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he muttered, tucking the revolver into his cloak. Atem nodded solemnly, wiping the tears away as the blood on his wound began to dry. He looked up at Vincent, who was looking out at the city, still gripping the handle of his revolver that was in his cloak.

"So, how do you know of Sephiroth?" Atem whispered, hoping that the citizens of Domino weren't in earshot. Vincent sighed heavily, taking a seat on a small brick.

"He was a part of JENOVA's experiments," he replied darkly. "As was I. My body was useless to that fool Hojo, so he used me to make me stronger. When my love, Lucrecia, revived me with a piece of the Lifestream, I transformed into this demon known as Chaos. Luckily, I didn't kill her, and she placed a Materia within me to keep Chaos under control. But I now have four different transformations to deal with, as well as the inner demons within me." He clenched his metal gauntlet, his crimson eyes narrowing. "That idiot Hojo was Sephiroth's father…" Atem nearly fell off the building, but regained his composure, clutching his heart.

"You mean he was an experiment?!" he cried out.

"I told you that, didn't I? He was an unborn child, so they worked on his cells to make him stronger. I still can't believe he would sink this low to get revenge on Cloud…" Down below them, a motorcycle engine roared, its headlight glaring down the streets. Cloud Strife was atop the vehicle, his eyes casting dark glances at the various alleyways. A pair of emerald eyes met his gaze, and the motorcycle stopped in mid-turn. A boot planted itself on the ground, a black coat fluttering in the wind. Cloud looked up, bowing his head at the man that stood before him. A black wing outstretched from the man's right shoulder blade.

"Still haven't found the Pharaoh, yet?" he muttered to Cloud.

"We have not, Master Sephiroth," the ex-SOLIDER replied, lifting his head. "He disappeared when this red thing swirled around him. It seemed familiar…" Sephiroth lifted a hand, and slapped Cloud across the face.

"Continue your search!" he ordered. "And don't you dare fail me. The Black Water Mist will soon take full effect upon each and every citizen of Domino. You won't mess this up, Cloud." Cloud lowered his head once more, kicked the engine of Fenrir to life, and sped off into the distance. Sephiroth looked up towards the sky.

"I know it was you, Vincent," he muttered. "You saved the Pharaoh from my minions. Well, I'll make sure you don't help him again…"

What will happen as the citizens continue their search for the Pharaoh? And will Vincent continue to help the Pharaoh? Find out in chapter four, Chaos Appears.

Review please!


	4. Chaos Appears

Sorry about the long wait, but the fourth chapter of Vampire Redux Season Two is now underway! It seems that Sephiroth knows that Vincent helped the Pharaoh, and plans on making sure he doesn't help him again. How will he do it? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Vincent stood on the edge of the building's roof, glancing down at the alleyway below them. A few of the infected citizens were searching for the Pharaoh, but had no luck.

"It seems that we're short on time, Pharaoh," he muttered, taking out his triple-barreled revolver, Cerberus. "We have to move." Atem slowly staggered to his feet, the wound still making him weak. Vincent glanced down once more, noticing Yugi and the other Protectors below them.

"Great," he murmured, grabbing hold of the Pharaoh's arm. "It seems we have to try a different tactic to get us to a different building." He and the Pharaoh leapt over the building, but couldn't seem to make it over to the other. Vincent landed on his feet, still holding the Pharaoh's arm. The Protectors glared up at the two males, growling.

"Run!" Vincent whispered to the Pharaoh, cocking Cerberus with his right hand. "Now, to take care of these scum…"

-**Meanwhile**-

Sephiroth watched the Pharaoh run down the empty streets of Domino, his black wing twitching slightly. He looked down the alleyway, and noticed Vincent breaking through the Protectors, who were trying to grab at him. The One-Winged Angel floated down towards Vincent, who was now struggling out of the Protectors' grips.

"Let him go, my minions," he whispered, waving a hand. They let go of Vincent, moving away from their master. "Well, well. If it isn't Vincent Valentine, a fellow experiment, thanks to my father."

"You mean the idiotic person who placed me in that coffin for thirty years," Vincent muttered darkly.

"Hojo was a perfect father, but you and Cloud killed him! All thanks to a little demon within you called Chaos."

"We killed him only to stop him from advancing JENOVA!"

"Oh, and I suppose Lucrecia, your _lover_, told you to stop him?" Sephiroth reared his head back and laughed. "She wanted to die, but you wanted her to live." All the while, Vincent was twitching violently. Large frayed wings began poking out of his back as his clothes began ripping. His eyes changed from crimson to a ghostly yellow. Fangs protruded from his mouth, his skin turning pale. Sephiroth smiled as Vincent stood before him, a demon.

"Welcome back, Chaos," he whispered. But before he could give him orders, the demon turned its back, and flew up into the air. Sephiroth growled darkly, clenching his gloved fist.

Atem was still running, tears beginning to stream down his face. A figure was standing a few feet away. He saw unkempt black hair, and knew.

"Vincent!" he called out, racing over. But when he got closer, his heart nearly leapt into his throat. Chaos stood in front of him, claws gleaming in the lamplight. "Vincent…you-."

"I'm not Vincent," the demon hissed, showing his claws. "I'm the demon known as Chaos. And you, Pharaoh, are my first victim…" Atem slowly began to back away, shaking his head.

"Everything is turning against me…" he whispered, breaking into a run. "My friends, the city, and now Vincent…" He felt more cold tears fall down his face as Chaos was drawing closer to him. He soon found himself surrounded by the corrupted citizens, as well as the transformed Vincent. Sephiroth stepped in front of Chaos, the masamune gleaming brightly.

"Time to die, Pharaoh," he chuckled.

What will happen to the Pharaoh as Sephiroth and the citizens move in for the kill? Find out in chapter five, The Guardian Angel.

Review please!


	5. The Guardian Angel

The fifth chapter of Vampire Redux Season Two is now underway! The Pharaoh is cornered by those infected by the Black Water Mist, Sephiroth, and Chaos. It seems that his end has now come… What will happen? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Tears streamed down the Pharaoh's face as he saw the former Protectors of Domino move closer towards his body. Sephiroth lifted his sword over his shoulder, preparing to strike. Chaos hovered over them, the full moon outlining the demon's frayed wings. Before they could move in for the kill, a bright light appeared over the large group, sending them to darker parts of the city. Chaos lowered to the ground, his wings wrapping around his body. Through the vale of light, Atem could see a winged figure. White angelic wings spread out, arms outstretched. A bird's head covered the face, which appeared to be a woman with golden eyes.

"Guardian Eatos?" the Pharaoh gasped as the woman moved closer to the Pharaoh, the light fading.

"It is I, my king," she replied, bowing. More tears were streaming down the Pharaoh's face, and soon, he was kneeling on the ground, sobbing. Eatos placed a hand on his quivering shoulder. "It's all right. Let your sorrow break free."

In the distance, Vincent stood watching them, the form of Chaos gone.

"There is something you must know, my king," Eatos whispered. "I am Kairi and Toby's deceased mother."

"Their _mother_?!" he inquired, leftover tears still streaming down his cheeks. Eatos nodded lightly, a soft smile crossing her face. "But why haven't you stopped them from killing me?"

"They are under the influence of the Black Water Mist," she replied, gripping her sword. "I cannot stop them, unless the mist is destroyed forever." Turning her head, she heard the infected move in once more. "I shall do what I can to help you, my king." Sephiroth landed in front of the Pharaoh once more, his cat-like emerald eyes narrowing.

"Brian," he muttered, motioning to the Pharaoh's guardian. "Kill him." The infected servant nodded, pulling out his shotgun. Aiming it at the Pharaoh's heart, Atem closed his eyes, waiting for his death. A gunshot rang out in the air, but Atem didn't feel any pain. Opening his eyes, he saw Vincent pointing Cerberus at Sephiroth, barrel smoking. Sephiroth removed his gloved hand over his stomach, revealing a bullet hole.

"Now, to get rid of the Black Water Mist," Vincent murmured, aiming for the flask in Sephiroth's left hand. Before he could fire, Sephiroth grabbed his sword in his right hand, stabbing the Pharaoh in the chest. He gasped out in pain, moving backward into Guardian Eatos. Soon, Vincent shot off another bullet, shattering the flask.

"How _dare _you!" Sephiroth growled. "You ruined my plan!" Suddenly, another bright light pierced through the air. Eatos had her sword raised, dark violet wisps flying towards the blade. The citizens grasped their heads, their eyes becoming normal. Before Vincent could finish Sephiroth, he was gone, a black feather fluttering down from the sky. Vincent raced over to the Pharaoh, grabbing him before he could hit the concrete.

He opened his eyes lightly, a soft smile coming to his face.

"Vincent…" he whispered. "Thank you…" With that, he fell unconscious.

What will happen to the Pharaoh now that the Black Water Mist is gone? Find out in chapter six, Back to Normal.

Review please!


	6. Back To Normal

The sixth chapter of Vampire Redux Season Two is now underway! The Black Water Mist gone, everything seems to be normal in Domino. But what happened to the Pharaoh when Sephiroth stabbed him? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

A bright light clouded his mind, feeling something warm and damp on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred. Pain shot up through his stomach, from when Sephiroth stabbed him the night before. His vision became clear, and he looked around the living room of the Kame Turtle Game Shop. All of the Protectors were crowded around him. He glanced at each individual Protector, a soft smile crossing his face. He then noticed Vincent sitting on the couch, his metal gauntlet over his left knee. He looked over at the Pharaoh, not saying anything. He looked up at the person who was placing the warm cloth onto his forehead.

"Yugi…" he whispered, tears starting to come to his eyes. The boy nodded lightly, moving the cloth into his hands. "I can't believe the Black Water Mist is gone."

"It was Vincent and Eatos that made that happen," Yugi told him. "I'm just glad the Mist didn't completely consume us…"

"What do you mean?" the Pharaoh inquired. "Did Sephiroth mention something?"

"He said that the Mist would cloud us in darkness in 24 hours," Yugi muttered. "We wouldn't be able to control it. It would take hold of us forever…" He smiled, glancing at Vincent. "I asked Vincent if he wanted to be a part of the Protectors of Domino, seeing how you were out cold for a few hours. He accepted." Atem looked up at Vincent, who just stared back at him, still silent. Atem looked down at his hands, which were trembling violently. Yugi took them into his, smiling. The Pharaoh's hands stopped trembling.

"You're fine now, Pharaoh," he whispered. "Sephiroth probably won't be trying to do anything like that again." Vincent glanced up at them.

"He's fatally wounded," he reminded them. "He's possibly trying to recover, and then, he'll want revenge." Atem looked over at Kairi and Toby, who were looking out the window, which was covered by light raindrops. Outside, Guardian Eatos watched them through the window, smiling at her son and daughter. Kairi wiped a tear from her right eye, while Toby just smiled back at their mother.

Atem couldn't help but feel sorrow for Kairi and Toby. He looked back over at Yugi, who was speaking with Brian and Joey. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were all seated by the fire, the Fang Blade resting near the mantle. Vincent looked up at Cloud, who was staring out the window, wondering where Sephiroth was now. Leon was sitting near Edward and Al, who were practicing alchemy. Leon was polishing his Gunblade, moving a brown lock of hair away from his deep navy blue eyes.

The Pharaoh watched the Protectors, and then looked down at his hands once more. They were clenched into fists.

"You will pay for harming my friends, Sephiroth," he muttered.

What will happen as the Protectors enjoy this time of peace? Find out in chapter seven, I'll Stand By You.

Review please!


	7. I'll Stand By You

I'm sad to say, but this is the final chapter of Vampire Redux Season Two. But fear not! A new season shall be here soon! Now that the Black Water Mist has vanished from Domino, what will the Protectors do? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The Pharaoh sat on the edge of the Domino Stadium stage, gripping the fret board of an acoustic guitar. He looked up at the navy sky, stars twinkling in and out. A half moon hung near those little balls of gas, brightening the night. He looked over on the stage, noticing Kairi tuning her violin and Joey holding another acoustic guitar. The bright lights seemed to nearly blind Atem, but he was used to it. He stood up, slinging the guitar over his back. Yugi looked up at him, smiling.

-**A bit later**-

Soon, the stadium was packed with thousands of people from the city, the other Protectors among them. Chihiro held onto Haku's arm, smiling. Haku looked down at her, grinning softly. As the audience cheered, Atem sat on a stool, the guitar in his trembling hands. A lump formed in his throat, his mouth dry. Kairi and Joey smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"This song, called 'I'll Stand by You' is in dedication to my friend and _aibou_, Yugi," he whispered, motioning to Kairi to begin the song. When they did, it was almost calming.

Atem:

_**Oh, why you look so sad?**_

_**Tears are in your eyes.**_

_**Come on and come to me, now.**_

_**Don't be ashamed to cry.**_

_**Let me see you through.**_

_**'Cause I've seen a dark side, too.**_

_**When the night falls on you,**_

_**You don't know what to do. **_

_**Nothing you confess.**_

_**Can make me love you less.**_

_**I'll stand by you.**_

_**I'll stand by you.**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you.**_

_**I'll stand by you.**_

He looked over at Yugi, who had tears in his eyes. A few of them were streaming down his face.

Atem:

_**So, if you're mad, get mad.**_

_**Don't hold it all inside.**_

_**Come on and talk to me, now.**_

_**Hey, what you got to hide?**_

_**I get angry too.**_

_**But I'm a lot like you.**_

_**When you're standing at the crossroads**_

_**And don't know which path to take,**_

_**Let me come along,**_

_**'Cause even if you're wrong**_

_**I'll stand by you.**_

_**I'll stand by you.**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you.**_

_**I'll stand by you.**_

_**Take me into your darkest hour.**_

_**And I'll never desert you.**_

_**I'll stand by you.**_

As Kairi began her solo, Atem felt tears in his own eyes, and quickly wiped them away, but more of the salty droplets continued to come.

Atem:

_**And when, when the night falls on you, baby,**_

_**You're feeling all alone,**_

_**You won't be on your own.**_

_**I'll stand by you.**_

_**I'll stand by you. **_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you.**_

_**I'll stand by you.**_

_**Take me into your darkest hour**_

_**And I'll never desert you.**_

_**I'll stand by you.**_

As the song came to a close, Yugi raced up onto the stage, embracing the Pharaoh, sobbing. Atem placed a hand on his shoulder, tears streaming down his face.

"I'll stand by you, Yugi," he whispered. "No matter what."

Well, that's the end of this season.

Review please!


End file.
